Harukas Entscheidung
by YaoJin
Summary: Michirus Eltern verbieten ihrer Tochter den Umgang mit Haruka. Diese sieht in ihrer Verzweiflung nur einen einzigen Ausweg und trifft eine schwerwigende Entscheidung....Eine Kurzgeschichte über Haruka und Michiru


Dies ist meine 7. Fanfic. Diesmal ist es eine Haruka und Michiru Geschichte. Und zwar stellt sich Haruka eine der häufigsten Fragen, die es auf dieser Welt gibt. Und zwar: "Was wäre, wenn.....? " Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
-............- denken "............" sprechen (.............) meine Kommentare  
  
Haruka ging nervös von einer Ecke in die andere. "Was ist, wenn sie mich nicht mögen ?....... Ich meine, ....... was machen wir dann ?" Langsam ging Michiru zu ihr hinüber und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. "Wieso sollten sie dich nicht mögen? Du bist zuverlässig, treu, hast einen guten Ruf und das wichtigste....." Michiru begann zu lächeln. "....... du liebst mich von ganzem Herzen." Haruka lächelte sie an. "Du hast ja recht, meine Süße," sagte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss, als es auch schon an der Tür klingelte. Haruka setzte sich auf die Couch, während Michiru zur Tür ging und sie öffnete. Herein kamen eine sehr elegant gekleidete Frau mit dunkelblauen Haare und ein ebenso elegant gekleideter Mann, der sehr viel Stolz ausstrahlte. Sie umarmten Michiru. Anschließend führte sie die beiden zu den Couchs hinüber, wo Haruka saß. Langsam setzten sie sich auf die Couch, gegenüber von Haruka, während Michiru sich neben diese setzte. "Also, Michiru! Du hast uns doch am Telefon gesagt, dass du deinen...... Lebenspartner gefunden hast. Warum zeigst du ihn uns nicht, ?" sagte die elegante Frau, mit einem Lächeln. Zärtlich, aber etwas zitternd, nahm Michiru Harukas Hand. Haruka, die ebenso nervös war, wie Michiru, schloss Michirus Hand in die ihrige und übte einen leichten Druck auf sie aus. Michiru lächelte. "Den Mensch, den ich am meisten liebe und den ich nie missen möchte, ist SIE !" Sie atmete tief ein. "Mutter, Vater!.....Das ist Haruka Tenoú , die Frau, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will." "WAS ?" Wütend sprang Michirus Vater, Wong Keio, auf. "Ich hoffe das war gerade ein Scherz !" "Was ?......" Haruka spürte, wie Michirus Hand mehr denn je erzitterte. Wütend sah Wong zu Haruka hinüber. "Was wollen sie ?" Michiru starrte zu Haruka, die ihre Hand von dieser zurückzog. "Wie bitte ?" Haruka wurde leichenblass. "Ich glaube ihnen nicht, dass sie meine Tochter lieben. Sie ruinieren ihr nur ihre Zukunft! .......Also, was wollen sie wirklich von ihr ?" Haruka sprang nun ebenfalls auf. "Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein ?...... Ich liebe ihre Tochter, verdammt noch mal. Ich verlange nichts von ihr. Ich würde alles für sie aufgeben ." Wong sah Haruka ernst an. "Dann gehen sie . Geben sie MICHIRU auf ." Haruka sah ihn entsetzt an, als Michiru sie am Arm griff. "Haruka ,........ bitte geh nicht ," sagte sie zitternd. Doch Haruka riss sich los und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Michiru konnte nur auf die Tür starren. Still rann eine einzelne Träne an ihrer Wange hinunter. "Ich wusste, wir hätten sie nicht alleine hierher ziehen lassen sollen ," sagte Wong mit einem Blick zu Michirus Mutter, Keiko. "Raus hier !" "Was ?" Verwirrt sah Wong zu seiner Tochter hinüber. "RAUS ! VERSCHWINDET ," schrie Michiru ihm weinend entgegen. "Aber Michiru ........ ," sagte Keiko und nahm ihre Hand, doch Michiru zog sie zurück. "Fass mich nicht an!...Ich will euch nie wieder sehen!...UND JETZT RAUS!" Langsam gingen die zwei. Kaum waren sie fort, brach Michiru weinend zusammen.  
  
"Warum muss es eigentlich immer regnen, wenn ich unterwegs bin ?", schimpfte Bunny. Schnell rannte sie zu ihrem Haus, als sie eine Gestalt vor der Haustür entdeckte. Sie hatte sich zusammengekauert und saß vermutlich schon eine ganze Weile dort, so nass wie sie war. Vorsichtig ging Bunny näher ran, als sie erkannte, wer dort saß. "Haruka ?" Langsam hob diese den Kopf. Noch nie hatte Bunny die Kriegerin des Windes so verloren gesehen. "Komm, " sagte sie und reichte ihr ihre Hand, "sonst erkältest du dich noch." Haruka griff nach Bunnys Hand. Diese öffnete die Tür und beide gingen nach oben in Bunnys Zimmer. Schnell holte Bunny ein Handtuch, während Haruka sich setzte. Haruka nahm das Handtuch, trocknete sich jedoch nicht damit ab. "Was ist los, Haruka? ....... Bitte sag es mir!" Haruka sah auf den Boden. Sie atmete tief ein, um nicht gleich losweinen zu müssen. "Michirus Eltern waren da ........ Sie ...... sie wollen, dass ich Michiru aufgebe." "Was? ....." Bunny sah Haruka ernst an, als diese auf einmal begann zu weinen. "Ich kann nicht mehr! ......." Sie vergrub ihre zitternden Hände in dem Handtuch. Noch nie hatte Bunny Haruka weinen sehen. Doch nun weinte sie so sehr, dass sie einen Stein hätte erweichen können. "Haruka, .......es ........ tut mir so leid !" Haruka lehnte sich an Bunnys Schulter. "Es....... es ist, als würde mein Herz zersplittern! ...... Als würde ich langsam ersticken! ....... ich würde am liebsten sterben, so weh tut es !" "Haruka ....." Bunny umarmte sie sanft. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht viel für Haruka tun konnte, doch sie konnte zumindest für sie da sein. "Bunny," rief plötzlich Ikuko, Bunnys Mutter, "hier ist jemand für dich am Telefon ." Bunny verließ Haruka nur ungern, dennoch entschuldigte sie sich und ging nach unten. Haruka sah Bunny hinterher. Als sie sich umdrehte, entdeckte sie plötzlich auf Bunnys Nachttisch den Verwandlungsfüller. Haruka stand auf, ging zum Nachttisch hinüber und nahm den Stab in die Hand. Sie begann nachzudenken. Was wäre, wenn sie den Stab einfach mitnehmen würde? Bunny würde er wohl kaum fehlen, schließlich hatte sie ihn ja nur in den ersten Jahren als Sailorkriegerin benutzt. Und was wäre, wenn sie selbst ihn benutzen würde? Langsam ließ sie den Stab in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. - Es tut mir leid, Bunny. Aber ich weiß keinen anderen Ausweg. - , dachte sie noch, ging die Treppe hinunter und verließ das Haus. "Haruka ?" Bunny sah zur Tür. Warum war sie bloß so schnell gegangen? Langsam ging Bunny hoch in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür, als sie verwirrt zum Nachttisch blickte. - Seltsam. Ich dachte, ich hätte den Verwandlungsfüller dort hingelegt. Hmh, hab mich wohl geirrt. - , dachte sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Langsam holte Haruka den Verwandlungsfüller hervor. Tief atmete sie ein. - Keine Angst, Haruka! Das ist deine einzige Möglichkeit, um mit Michiru zusammen zu sein. - , sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie umschloss, den Griff des Füllers stärker. Zitternd hielt sie den Stab hoch und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. "Macht des Mondes. Verwandle mich in den Traumpartner, den Michirus Eltern sich wünschen." Kaum hatte sie diesen Wunsch ausgesprochen, bereute sie dies auch schon. Sie sank auf die Knie. Ein Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Haruka hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Nach Luft ringend, griff sie sich an die Brust. Es schien, als würde ihr Herz sich zusammen ziehen und Stück für Stück zerfallen. Haruka hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu verbrennen. Sie stieß einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus und auf einmal .......... war alles vorbei. Zitternd wusch sie sich den Schweiß fort und sah ängstlich in die Pfütze, die vor ihr lag. Ihr blickte nicht mehr die blonde, junge Kriegerin entgegen, sondern ein junger Mann, mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren. Groß, sportlich, stolz. Schön anzusehen, vornehm und elegant. Die Hände ......., früher dünn, zart und geschmeidig, ......... zeugten nun von Stärke und etwas Rauheit. Das Gesicht, ....... vorher sehr fein, ....... war nun maskuliner. Nichts zeugte mehr von Haruka. Das einzige, was von ihr geblieben war, waren ihre Augen. Die waldgrünen, ehrlichen Augen, in denen man sich zu verlieren schien. Langsam stand Haruka auf, atmete tief ein und machte sich auf den Weg zu Michirus Eltern.  
  
Haruka klopfte an die Tür, als diese auch schon jemand öffnete. "Ja ?" "Ähm ....... Guten Tag, ich ....... ich bin ........ ähm ........Haru Liwang. Ich würde mit ihnen gerne über ihre Tochter Michiru sprechen ." Michirus Mutter Keiko sah Haru ernst an und ließ ihn (IHN!!!!!) hinein. Langsam setzten sich die beiden ins Wohnzimmer. "Also, ........ was ist mit Michiru ?", sagte Keiko, während sie Haru etwas Tee eingoss. Haru schaute in seine Tasse. "Ich ...." Er atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. "Ich möchte sie um die Hand ihrer Tochter bitten ." Was dann folgte, glich einem Verhör, so kam es Haru jedenfalls vor. Bei vielen Fragen, musste er lügen, um sich nicht zu verraten, doch das war ihm egal. Die Hauptsache war, dass er mit Michiru zusammen sein konnte.  
  
Nach endlosen Fragen, verließ Haru Michirus Eltern. Er sah zitternd auf den Verwandlungsfüller in seiner Hand. - Es hat funktioniert! ....... Jetzt musst du es auch zu ende bringen. - , sagte Haru zu sich selbst. Langsam legte er den Füller auf den Boden und nahm sich einen in der Nähe liegenden Stein. Zitternd hob Haru den Stein hoch ............................. und schlug damit auf den Füller. Dessen Kristall zerbrach. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, die Scherben und den Stab mitnehmen zu müssen. Vorsichtig packte Haru die Scherben und den Stab in ein Taschentuch. Nun konnte er nicht mehr zurück.  
  
Vorsichtig stellte Michiru das Blumengesteck, welches sie gerade gekauft hatte, in eine Vase. Langsam beugte sie sich hinunter und roch daran. "Michiru... ?" Ruckartig drehte Michiru sich um. Vor ihr stand Haru. "Wer sind sie? .......... Und wie sind sie hier rein gekommen ?" Haru ging näher an sie heran. "Michiru? ........... Ich ......" "Gehen sie weg! ......... Woher kennen sie meinen Namen ?" Schnell griff sie sich die Schere, mit der sie gerade die Blumen geschnitten hatte, als Haru wieder einen Schritt auf sie zuging. "Kommen sie mir nicht zu nahe! Sie ...... sie ." Michiru begann plötzlich zu zittern und sah Haru in die Augen. "....... Ha ...... Haruka ?" Haru nickte. Michiru ließ die Schere fallen. "Oh, mein Gott! ........ Aber ...... aber ...... wie ?" "Durch Bunnys Verwandlungsfüller !" Michiru sah sie flehend an. "Mach es rückgängig !" Sie begann verzweifelt zu weinen. "Ich flehe dich an! ....... Bitte, mach es rückgängig! .... Ich ... Ich will nicht den Partner den meine Eltern wollen! ... Ich will dich, Haruka ........ nur dich !" Haru sah zu Boden. "Es tut mir leid, ..... aber .... Haruka Tenoú gibt es nicht mehr, nur noch Haru Liwang! ..... Und selbst wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich es nicht rückgängig machen! ..... Ich habe den Füller zerstört ." "Was ?" Michiru sah sie entgeistert an. "Warum ?" "Weil es die einzige Chance für eine gemeinsame Zukunft ist." Michiru schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ..... das glaube ich einfach nicht! ........ Nicht nur, dass du ein Werkzeug der Macht der Prinzessin stiehlst und es benutzt ...... nein, ...... du ..... du vernichtest es auch noch. Und dann sagst du mir, dass du das alles ...... nur aus Liebe zu mir getan hast ?" Michiru sah Haru eindringlich an. "Hast du dabei ..... auch nur eine Sekunde ...... wirklich an mich gedacht? ........ Wie ich mich fühle? ....... Wie sehr du mich damit verletzt ?" Zitternd sank Michiru auf die Knie. "Michiru ......" Haru beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Zärtlich legte er seine Hand auf Michirus, doch diese entzog ihm ihre Hand. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Wieder begann sie zu weinen. "Fass mich nicht an! ........... Die einzige, die mich SO anfassen darf, ........ war Haruka! Und wie du schon sagtest, ...... Haruka gibt es nicht mehr !" Haru sah Michiru entgeistert an. "Das heißt also, ......... dass es aus ist ?" Doch Michiru antwortete nicht. Haru atmete tief ein. Langsam stand er auf. "Dann sollte ich jetzt wohl besser gehen ," sagte er und ging zur Tür. Zitternd drückte er die Klinke hinunter, verließ die Wohnung und ging die Treppe hinunter. Es schien der längste Weg seines Lebens zu sein.  
  
Michiru rannte ins Schlafzimmer und zog einen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. Schnell riss sie den Schrank auf und begann einige Teile ihrer Kleidung hineinzuwerfen. Auf einmal sank sie auf die Knie. Die Tränen flossen regelrecht aus ihr heraus. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. "Oh, Gott ...... Haruka !" Michiru spürte wie ihr Körper jegliche Kraft verlor und zu Boden sank.  
"Haruka ........"  
  
Haru ging geistesabwesend die Strasse entlang, als er plötzlich anhielt. Er stand vor dem Haus von Bunny. Langsam ging er zur Tür und klopfte, als auch schon die Tür geöffnet wurde. Vor ihm stand Mamoru. "Ja ?" Haru atmete tief ein. "Ist Bunny da ?" Mamoru sah ihn verwirrt an. "Bunny? ...... Hier will jemand etwas von dir ," rief er und sie kam aus der Küche, mit einer Schürze um die Hüfte gebunden. Langsam ging sie zu den beiden hinüber, als Mamoru sich plötzlich zu ihr drehte und sie auf die Stirn küsste. "Falls irgendetwas ist, ......... ich bin in der Küche ," sagte er und ging. "Ja ?", fragte Bunny, mit einem für sie typischen Lächeln. Haru zog den zerstörten Verwandlungsfüller aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt ihn Bunny hin. "Ich dachte, es wäre die einzige Chance für mich und Michiru ," sagte er, als ihm auch schon eine Träne die Wange herunter rann. Bunny nahm den Stab an sich und starrte auf die Splitter in ihrer Hand. Langsam hob sie wieder den Kopf. "Haruka .... ?" Haru nickte. Ein letztes Nicken, bevor er bewusstlos zusammenbrach.  
  
Es war schon spät, als Bunny Mamoru nach draußen brachte. Mamoru sah noch einmal zur Fenster hinein. Haruka, oder besser gesagt, Haru saß völlig geistesabwesend auf der Couch und starrte auf den Boden. Dann sah er wieder Bunny an. Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange. "Gute Nacht, meine Süße ." Sanft legte er seine Hand in Bunnys Nacken, zog sie zu sich hoch und küsste sie. "Pass gut auf Haruka auf ," sagte er und ging. Bunny ging wieder zu Haru hinein ins Wohnzimmer. "Komm ," sagte sie. "Du kannst heute bei mir schlafen !" Langsam gingen die zwei hoch in Bunnys Zimmer.  
  
Drei Stunden schlief Haru nun schon. Bunny sah zu Haru hinüber. Sein Gesicht war von Tränen benetzt. Bunny nahm ihre Mondbrosche vom Fensterbrett und umschloss diese mit ihren Händen. Tief atmete sie ein. "Selene, ....... Königin des Mondes und vergangene Mutter! ...... Ich bitte dich. Helfe Haruka! ..... Lass sie wieder zu der werden, die sie war." Sie gab der Brosche eine Kuss und legte sie wieder weg. Langsam legte Bunny sich wieder schlafen.  
  
"Haruka, wach auf! ....... Wach auf !" Langsam öffnete Haru die Augen. "Was ist denn ?", sagte Haru verschlafen, während Bunny einen Spiegel hervorzog. Haru blickte hinein. Ihr blickte wieder die junge, blonde Kriegerin entgegen. Die Kriegerin, die alles für diese Welt und Michiru aufgeben würde. Ihr Körper war wieder weiblich, groß und dennoch zierlich. Ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht waren zart wie zuvor. Haruka begann zu lächeln. "Ich bin wieder ich selbst! ..... Oh, mein Gott." Langsam legte Haruka den Spiegel weg. "Michiru und ich haben noch eine Chance." Bunny sah sie auf einmal ernst an. Haruka sah verwirrt zu Bunny hinüber. "Was ist los ?" Bunny sah auf den Boden. "Michiru hat gerade angerufen! ......... Sie ...... sie wollte sich verabschieden." "Was ?" Haruka sprang auf. "Du kannst sie noch einholen, wenn du dich beeilst! ..... Sie ist am Flughafen ....... sie will nach L. A. mit dem 12 Uhr Flug ." Fast schon panisch sah Haruka auf die Uhr. Es waren fünf Minuten nach halb 12. "Oh, mein Gott !" Haruka rannte aus der Tür, doch Bunny hörte noch ein "Danke ." Bunny sah zur Fenster hinaus. Haruka lief gerade die Straße hinunter, als auf einmal Luna hinter Bunny stand. "Eigentlich hätte sie eine Strafe verdient. Schließlich hat sie ein Werkzeug der Macht entwendet, es mutwillig zerstört und ihre Prinzessin betrogen ." "Aber sie hatte einen guten Grund." Luna sah sie verwirrt an. "Welchen denn ?" Bunny lächelte sie an. "Die LIEBE ."  
  
Endlich kam Haruka am Flughafen an. Schnell rannte sie durch die Gänge. Eilig sah sie auf die Uhr. Fünf Minuten vor zwölf. Sie hielt an und sah die Leute einchecken, als sie plötzlich das bekannte, zarte Gesicht Michirus erblickte. "Michiru ," rief sie. "Michiru !" Doch Michiru hörte sie nicht. Wieder sah sie auf die Uhr. Drei Minuten vor zwölf. Haruka sah sich um, als sie plötzlich inne hielt. Schnell rannte sie zum Infostand und griff sich das Mikrophon. "Ich borg´ mir das mal ." "Hey, was soll das? ........ Sind sie verrückt geworden? ..... Ich hole den Sicherheitsdienst ," hörte Haruka noch die Frau vom Infostand rufen. Geschickt sprang Haruka auf einen der Stühle, wo die Menschen auf ihre Flüge warteten. "Michiru ," rief sie ins Mikro. Plötzlich drehten sich alle zu ihr um. Auch Michiru. Haruka begann zu zittern und das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Wieder hob sie das Mikro an. "Ich liebe dich." Haruka begann zu weinen. "Ich liebe dich ..... ," flüsterte sie ins Mikro. Nun begann auch Michiru zu weinen. "Haruka ...." Schnell ließ sie ihre Koffer fallen und rannte zu Haruka. Sie fiel ihr um den Hals und drückte sie fest an sich. "Ich liebe dich auch, Haruka ...... mehr als mein eigenes Leben und länger als die Ewigkeit ." "Michiru ..." Langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Michiru strich Haruka eine Strähne beiseite. "Oh Gott ..... ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, dich je wieder so zu sehen! ....... Aber wie ........ ?" Haruka schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ..." Sie atmete tief ein. "....... ist das jetzt nicht egal ?" Michiru nickte eifrig. "Dann lass uns jetzt nach Hause gehen." "Ja ."  
  
ENDE  
  
Und schon wieder sind wir am Ende angelangt. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir ruhig wie ihr sie fandet. Bi Liao und Küsschen bis zur nächsten Fanfic, eure YaoJin. 


End file.
